Traditionally, various aspects of deployed cellular networks are tested for verifying functionality and optimizing performance of such networks. Thus far, gathering data for such verification and optimization has been time consuming and error prone.
For example, areas of the cellular network may be inaccessible via foot traffic and/or ground vehicle traffic. Thus, data may not be gathered for these inaccessible areas and network verification/performance optimization may only be performed utilizing data associated with only a portion of the network. Moreover, collecting data in this manner is extremely time consuming.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.